


I Don't Fuck Strangers, Only Boyfriends

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, But only when he's horny, Consent, Criminal!Otabek, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Prostitute!Yuri Plisetsky, Sassy Yuri Plistesky, Size Kink, Size Queen Yuri Plisetsky, Stripper!Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Otabek has to take a stripper home to maintain appearances, and Yuri is more than willing to go home with the sexy rich guy to make a little extra money with his orgasm. But which is stronger, arousal or personal rules? Will Yuri get the fucking he's looking for?





	I Don't Fuck Strangers, Only Boyfriends

Otabek looks around the table at his business partners, trying to figure out what’s bugging him. A stripper lets out a loud laugh, more about attention than humor, and that’s when he realizes it. 

He’s the only one without a stripper in his lap. 

Fake tits and wide hips are not to his taste, but the strippers are like the vodka. If you don’t partake, people will wonder why, and you don’t want people wondering about you. Much better to fade into the background unless it’s essential to stand out. 

A tray appears in front of him, a waiter placing the chilled champagne and vodka shots on the table for the group. Already plenty drunk, the men still grab for the drinks, tossing them back with practiced ease. Several of the strippers do as well, but not all of them. Otabek keeps his eyes on those who don’t as they’re more likely to have sticky fingers. 

Before he can worry too much, the lights dim as another dancer walks out on the stage for their private room. For the first time, Otabek finds his eyes stuck on the dancer. Not only is the dancer completely different than the prior dancers, this dancer is stunning and completely Otabek’s type. 

Long blonde hair cascades past trim shoulders as the dancer grabs the pole and takes several spins around. Lean legs hold tight on the pole to keep the dancer up through the spins, core contracting as arms release. The dancer bends over backwards, showcasing a beautiful torso before grabbing the pole again so that those amazing legs separate into perfect splits. 

Even with strippers on their laps, every man at the table stares at the dancer on the pole. Who knew androgyny could be so appealing? Otabek shifts in his seat, adjusting to make his sudden hard on more comfortable as he watches the man on the stage. 

Green eyes pin him in place as the dancer watches him while sliding his long fingers along his skin, skimming the hollows of his hip bones. He smirks, clearly knowing the effect he has on his audience, especially Otabek. When it comes time for it in his routine, he makes sure to crawl towards Otabek, not the others. 

Slinks across the stage is more like it, a catlike action that matches the way the dancer makes Otabek feel like his prey. Those green eyes pin him in place even as he grows harder and harder watching him move. Thank god he’s on stage and won’t touch Otabek because he’s too old to cum in his pants. 

Yuri felt bored out of his mind when he learned he was dancing for another group of rich business men. They might tip more, but when he’s on the main stage he isn’t groped as much, and he still makes plenty there. Then he saw the man at the head of the table. 

Dark eyes stare up at him from a face kept carefully blank, but even with the man’s focus, Yuri can see attraction. Yuri likes the dark hair in an undercut, very sexy with the black suit, wondering what it’ll feel like, long and short, under his finger. He likes to play with others’ hair as much as he likes them to play with his. 

Ignoring the other men since they already have dates for the night, Yuri focuses on the man at the head of the table. Technically, he’s not supposed to touch anyone since he’s dancing on stage, not the floor, but he’s never been too good at following the rules. So he slides off the stage to straddle the man’s lap. 

Most men in the club like lap dances, but this guy stiffens up and sucks in a breath. Not wanting to be an ass, Yuri locks their eyes, asking if this is okay. There’s a moment, but then he gets a small, stiff nod agreeing to the dance. 

Hell yeah, Yuri’s making money tonight. 

He starts by grinding his hips down into the man’s lap wanting to get an idea of just how big he is. Sue him, Yuri’s a bit of a size queen. Length is good, but girth is best. From what he can feel, there’s plenty of girth in those pants even for him. Yuri lingers for a moment before pushing up a bit to get room for movement. 

Yuri pulls out every move in his bag of tricks to keep his target’s focus on him and only him. Fingers tracing his collar bones and hip bones and circling his nipples. Hips rolling to highlight his own dick, smaller but nothing to be ashamed of. Spinning around to shake and jiggle his ass to show just how plump and bubbly it is, the only fat part of his body. 

As he dances, even over the music, Yuri can hear little gasps and indrawn breaths. They prove his actions have exactly the effect he’s going for, and Yuri wonders if he can make the man cum in his pants. Then again, that could ruin his plans for later on, so Yuri backs off just a little. 

The man’s hooked, but Yuri has to reel him in, and he can’t afford to pull too hard and lose him. Even just a few hours with this guy will get him a few months rent which Yuri could really use. Anxiety makes his moves more jerky than smooth, so he pushes it away to keep his dancing top notch. 

When the music finally ends, Otabek lets out a breath, relaxing a little because it means the little minx in his lap has to leave. Except instead of that, he has an ass wiggling down onto his thigh as arms wrap around his neck. 

“That’s some really nice champagne,” the man purrs, mouth close enough to Otabek’s ear that he can feel little puffs of air. “Pour me a glass?”

Otabek doesn’t take orders, but he doesn’t want to cause a scene, so he grabs the bottle and a glass to pour champagne for the dancer. The other men at the table know his sexual preference, and if they have a problem with it, they know better than to say anything about it. He also makes them enough money for them to look past his sexuality if it  _ is  _ a problem. 

Drugs, guns, and protection rackets are good money, but they can’t do shit with that money until he washes it for them. So he hands the glass to the dancer and settles in to enjoy the warmth of another body against his for the rest of the evening. 

For the next hour, Yuri tries to keep the man, Altin his companions call him, focused on Yuri, but nothing he does works. So he sulks into his champagne and watches the women make fools of themselves. At least they’re getting some money tonight. Sure enough, as the men start to leave, each one takes a woman with him. 

“Finally found a date to take home, huh Altin?” Christophe, a regular at the club, winks at Altin, and Yuri starts to get hopeful again. Maybe he still has a chance. 

Otabek clenches his jaw at the suggestion because he was not planning on taking the dancer home. He doesn’t need to pay for sex. “I did.” He stands, helping the dancer to his feet, putting the champagne glass back on the table. “Enjoy yours, Giacometti.”

He gets a salacious wink in response, and then Otabek’s heading out to his limo with the dancer wrapped around him. The moment the door shuts behind them, he has a lapful of man and a face full of kisses. It feels amazing, plush lips on his, but then he catches himself, pushing the man away. “Not here.” 

Yuri pouts but sits back on the bench along the side of the limo. He likes kissing, and he didn’t have long enough to figure out if his date is any good at it ot not. All his prior dates, not that there’s been that many of them, were more than willing to get things started in the limo. Apparently Altin’s a bit of a prude. 

He’d better not be this lame in bed, or all that girth will be for nothing. 

Upstairs, on the very top floor in his building, Altin’s no better. Yuri moves in to try and kiss him again only to realize that he’s staring at the back of the man’s head. He growls with frustration but bites his lip to stay quiet, hoping he gets an explanation. 

“How much do you charge for the night?” Altin looks back at Yuri over his shoulder while opening a drawer in a table. He makes a mental note of that because if he needs it, he’s going to take a little extra before leaving. 

“Five thousand to stay the night,” Yuri bluffs, more than doubling his normal price. Altin looks like a guy who can afford five thousand instead of the two thousand Yuri actually charges. Either way, he prepares to negotiate, hoping for at least three thousand. 

“Fine.” Yuri’s eyes widen as he counts out five thousand dollars in one hundred dollar bills. “There’s food in the kitchen, and plenty of channels on the tv. Third door on the left is a bedroom you can sleep in if you don’t like the sofa, and first door on the right is a bathroom. Breakfast will be here at eight.” 

Yuri blinks a few times, trying to process all of the information just thrown at him, shaking his head several times. “Wait, what? A room for me to sleep in? You’re going to fuck me then kick me out of your bed but let me spend the night in your place?” Totally fucking bizarre. Money does weird things to people.

Otabek shakes his head at the dancer, just not realizing that he never got his name. “I’m not to going to fuck you. I’m paying you for your time and the illusion you’re helping me create. There’s no sex tonight.”

The man honest to god pouts while crossing his arm and tapping his toe. “Seriously, Altin? I let you take me home because I wanted to get fucked, and you’re turning me down? Why the hell did you even bother?” The tapping draws Otabek’s eyes to the lean thighs jiggling from the motion, lean thighs he’d like to see wrapped around- No, not going to happen. 

“It’s Otabek,” he tells him, pushing down his arousal, “and-”

“Yuri.” Otabek pauses, meeting the man’s bright green eyes for the first time since entering his condo. “My name’s Yuri.”

Otabek nods, remembering the information although he doesn’t really need it. “You seem to know Giacometti pretty well, so I’m assuming you have an idea of what he does.” Yuri nods with a little shrug. “When you go out with men like that, you do what you need to blend in even bringing home a stripper you have no intention of fucking.”

When he puts it that way, Yuri get it, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s frustrated. Even as he remember just how thick Otabek’s cock felt, Yuri’s ass clenches, feeling empty. “So if we were two people in a club, would you take me home?”

The other man hesitates for a moment then nods, stiff and reluctant but apparently honest. Perhaps.

“So if you want to fuck me, what’s stopping you? Sure, there’s money on the table, but that’s not why I’m here.” Yuri lounges against the back of the large leather sofa in a very impractical white. Sure, it matches the white walls and the white tile floor and the white fluffy rugs, but it’ll show all the dirt. But it does help display his flat belly and thighs to the max, trying to lure him in. 

He doesn’t want to share a lot, but it’s been months since he’s been fucked, and Yuri wants Otabek. Broad shoulders and a sturdy chest to go along with that thick cock he can’t get out of his head, Yuri wants to touch every inch of the man while riding to orgasm. So he can spill a little bit about himself. 

“I make enough at the club.” Most of the time, when Yakov isn’t taking extra out of his paycheck just because he pissed him off. “If I go to some guy’s place, it’s because I want some extra spending money, not because I need it.” Most of the time. “I’d go home with you from a club, so why does this have to be any different?” 

Otabek scoffs, ignoring the enticing curve of Yuri’s body while heading for the liquor cabinet. He didn’t drink much at the club, nursing a single glass of champagne, and he really needs something now. “You don’t even look legal.” 

Sure, he’s got hard eyes, a soldier’s eyes, that have seen too much for his age, but there’s still baby fat in his cheeks, highs thighs and ass. The lean body, just taller than his, that’s still a little awkward, like he hasn’t grown into it yet. It makes his grace on stage and in Otabek’s lap that much more impressive. 

Yuri puffs up, all indignation and irritation. “I’m twenty. I’ve been legal for two years, asshole.” Apparently manners go out the window when he loses the promise of sex. 

Not that Otabek minds a little bite from his partners. 

“And how old are you, old man?” Yuri glares at Otabek while starting to pace around. He’s been half hard since he sat in the man’s lap, and now that it doesn’t look like he’s going to get off any time soon, Yuri needs to find a way to get rid of the excess energy. 

He scoffs at the dancer now pacing around. “I’m not even thirty,” Otabek tells him, closing the liquor cabinet because he needs his wits about him to deal with Yuri. “Not even ten years older than you, so don’t call me old man.” 

Not even thirty? Yuri steps back a bit to look Otabek up and down, not bothering to be subtle. He’s still wearing clothes, so his body doesn’t tell Yuri that much, but there aren’t too many lines on his face, so he’ll have to believe him. “That’s a little early for ED issues. That why you don’t want me?” Maybe he can bug him into pushing him for sex. 

Otabek narrows his eyes at Yuri, done with the conversation, with letting the dancer push him. He’s already been paid, so Otabek’s obligations are over. “For the last time, I don’t pay for sex. You can take your money, entertain yourself however you please tonight, and leave after breakfast.” Done, he turns around to head for his bedroom. 

There’s no reaction behind him, and then he hears an angry grunt and heavy footsteps right before he’s punched in the shoulder. “Fuck the money. I want your dick, and if your issue’s the money, you can have it. Keep the money if it’s so damn important to you and just fuck me.” 

Turning around, Otabek stares with his back up against the wall, not sure what to do. The money was a convenient excuse, and he’s not sure what to do without it. “Seriously?”

Yuri scoffs and heads down the hallway confident that Otabek will follow. “Seriously. It’s been way too long since I’ve been fucked, and I want you, so you’re going to do it.”

Otabek rushes to catch up, steering the dancer towards his bedroom. “I don’t fuck strangers, only boyfriends.” He freezes when he realizes what he admitted, something too sentimental for his line of work, a weakness others can’t know. 

When he hears that, Yuri pauses a moment before continuing forward to sit on the edge of the bed. Now he feels like an ass, guilt making him lash out. “Sorry.” 

He hears a sigh just before a hand comes to rest on his shoulder, the bed dipping as Altin sits down. “Even someone just doing a job can become a weakness, can be targeted because of me. So if I sleep with someone, they have to have been around long enough that they know what they’re getting into.”

Now Yuri really feels like an ass for pushing so hard. Although he’s not sure the logic really works because he’s being paid to stay as if he spent the night getting fucked just without the sex. He’s never heard of Altin by name, just by reputation as the “money cleaner,” so he’s not too worried about the potential danger after just one night. 

“So,” Yuri moves to swing a leg up and over Otabek’s, straddling his lap and sliding down until their crotches rub together, “if I don’t give a shit about the danger and give up the money, will you fuck me? It’s not like I don’t deal with dangerous people on a regular basis.” He’s already in Altin’s world, and one night of sex won’t change that.

The dancer has a point, and Otabek’s body is on board with the way Yuri rolls his hips into him. Besides, just being here for the night potentially puts him in danger. But it’s been so long since he’s slept with someone, Otabek almost feels like he doesn’t know what to do. Still… he hesitates, unsure.

What will it take to get this man to crack? Yuri can feel his interest, both the hardening cock against his and the eyes still looking him over, and he really wants it now. Frustrated, he moves back, pushing at his chest. “Go, up against the headboard.” 

Startled by the sudden order, Otabek scoots back to sit against the iron headboard, hands resting next to his hips on the mattress. He watches Yuri look at him then crawl forward, hands coming to rest on the top button of Otabek’s shirt. 

“You okay with this?” Yuri really fucking wants this, but he isn’t going to force Otabek into it. He’s got plenty of dildos at home if he gets really desperate. There’s a moment, then Otabek makes eye contact and nods. 

Oh, thank god. 

Yuri unbuttons the shirt one button at a time, fingers trailing over the skin he reveals. Naturally tan, warm, and Yuri gives into temptation and leans in to press a kiss to the warm skin. The little flick of tongue has Otabek moaning and Yuri smirking. This is totally going to happen. 

When the buttons are done, Yuri pulls on the shirt so Otabek has to sit up, giving him the room he needs to get the shirt off. “Damn.” For a business guy, he’s got a hell of a body. Yuri touches every inch of the revealed skin. “You look phenomenal, Altin.”

Otabek can’t help himself, chuckling at the childlike awe on Yuri’s face. “I use the gym in my condo everyday. No need to get flabby just because I don’t need my body for work. And it’s Otabek.” Yuri’s fingers drift further south, eyes coming up to meet Otabek’s again, dropping when Otabek nods in permission again. 

“You should keep it up.” Yuri got fucking lucky tonight when Otabek picked him. He’s not sure where to go next, down to his cock or up to his nipples, and it’s making him freeze. 

When Yuri pauses, Otabek decides to take back a little control, roll his hips up into Yuri’s, getting a gasp back. “Your turn.” He starts taking Yuri’s shirt off, revealing pale skin, soft to the touch, that looks like it’s never seen the sun. 

He thumbs Yuri’s nipples, getting a soft “yes” just before Yuri’s eyes slid shut and his head falls back. His hips jerk as well, so Otabek does it again and again, soaking up the little moans and gasps falling from Yuri’s lips. 

The touches feel amazing, and Yuri has to really focus to move past the arousal soaking his brain. “Your turn,” Yuri throws back at Otabek, managing to push his hands away with some serious focus. He climbs off Otabek’s lap and grabs his ankles to pull him down the bed. Once he’s flat, Yuri focuses on his crotch. 

And what a crotch it is. Even as Yuri stares, it twitches and his pants pull even tighter. That cannot be comfortable, but Yuri’s a tease, and he wants some revenge for Otabek making him wait so long. So he leans in to mouth at the bulge, teasing it with the heat of his mouth. 

Otabek moans, hips bucking up into the warm mouth on his cock. Even through his pants, it feels amazing, and he can’t wait for the real thing. “God, so good.” He reaches down, fingers weaving through the long, blonde hair to control his movements then pauses, not sure it Yuri will take it. 

A hand comes up to rest on his hand, resting there until Otabek tightens his fingers again. Yuri moans this time, vibrating against his cock, and that’s it. Dancing, touching, grinding, mouthing, this is the final straw. 

“More,” Otabek demands, pulling Yuri’s hair, and he smiles because now he’s getting what he wants. But then Yuri sits up, letting the hand fall from his hair as he starts playing with Otabek’s pants. 

“You want more?” Yuri traces his fingers over Otabek’s cock instead of the belt for a moment. “You have to tell me what you want.” 

Otabek stares up at the man sitting on his lap wondering just how he got so lucky. Why did Yuri pick him to go home with? Sure, he has money and a gym body, but he’s not the most charming person in the world which puts many people off. Yuri’s a delicate fairy who teases and dances and could have the man of his choice. So why Otabek?

Yuri watches Otabek, waiting for an answer, but the man’s eyes are stuck on him, and he figures he’s not getting a response any time soon. So he focuses on his own body because he doesn’t need input for that. Rolling his hips to the pounding of his heart, Yuri runs his hands all over his torso, playing with his nipples again until they’re so tight and sensitive just a brush of his fingers has his cock twitching. 

“Like what you see, don’t you?” Yuri grinds his crotch down into Otabek’s again, feeling every inch of that girth. If Otabek won’t talk, he will instead. “Like seeing me on top of you, touching myself, making myself feel good?”

He thumbs his nipples again, and Otabek moans as his eyes lock onto his fingers. Fucking beautiful, all that golden hair and pale skin just starting to pinken. When he gets his words back, all he’ll be able to do is praise the dancer. 

His fingers drift down to traces his abs then start playing with his pants, the button, teasing like he can’t decide if he’s going to open them or not. That’s when Otabek gets his voice back because he needs to see what he has. 

“I want to see you.” 

Yuri blinks at Otabek when he blurts out the request then smiles while still playing with his pants. “But you can see me. What do you mean?”

His cock twitches in his pants when Otabek growls, hands landing on his thighs and fingers digging in. “Want to see more,” Otabek tells him, eyes still focuses on his crotch. “Want to see  _ you _ . Want to touch you.”

Touch him? Sounds good to Yuri, but he’s not ready for that. As soon as Otabek starts touching him, Yuri won’t last much longer, and Yuri wants this to last longer. “Not yet.” Yuri scrambles back off the bed and kneels on the ground, making his eyes extra big and blinking up at Otabek when he looks over the edge of the bed. “Wanna see more of you first.”

Otabek considers it, and it doesn’t take long for him to climb off the bed to stand in front of Yuri. He undoes his pants, pulls them down just enough, then hesitates over his boxer briefs. “Are you sure?” It’s been years since anyone has done this for him since he’s so large, and he’s not going to make Yuri hurt himself. 

He smirks as he slaps Otabek’s hands out of the way to pull down his underwear himself. Yuri’s eyes widen when they finally land on his cock, and he falls back on his heels. “Holy shit, Beka.” He doesn’t even notice the nickname that slips through his lips because he can’t wait to get his mouth on that. 

And to have it in his ass, but first thing first. 

Reaching up, Yuri puts his hand around Beka’s cock, pretty sure the only reason his fingers touch are because they’re so long. He strokes it a few times before leaning in to press a kiss to the head. Above him, Beka moans yet again, but he doesn’t bother looking. He’s got all the proof in the world in front of him that he’s doing a good job. 

“Don’t forget about my hair,” Yuri tells Beka before licking him root to tip. “I like it when people pull on it.” 

Otabek’s arms feel less coordinated than usual, too hard to focus on them when all the blood in his body is currently in the cock inches from what he’s sure is heaven. Somehow he manages to get his hand in his hair but he’s not quite ready to pull his hair yet. Requires too much thinking.

Yuri leans in to start licking everywhere, talking as he goes. He can’t help it; he’s got a mouth on him. “I don’t get why people see this as demeaning. I’m the one with all the power.” He puts his mouth around the tip and sucks, hard, lapping up the precum that leaks out. 

Next he moans at the pain in his scalp from Beka tugging on it. Yuri sucks again over and over, tongue playing with the slit at the tip. As Beka gets wetter and Yuri warms up, he starts taking more and more in his mouth. Eventually he’ll get it into his throat. 

“I can make you do anything,” Yuri brags when he pulls off, and Otabek looks down and can’t see the lie. Red swollen lips, tongue flicking out to play over them, scooping up a drop of pre cum he missed. “A few licks and sucks and you’re in the palm of my hand.”

“Of course, you didn’t actually say that you want this.” Otabek widens his eyes at the ideas of Yuri stopping because he really doesn’t want that to happen. 

“I want this,” he says, words tumbling over each other as he rushes to get them out. Please, don’t stop. 

Yuri laughs, the wicked look in his eyes telling Otabek that he’s in for a ride. Next thing he knows, Yuri’s mouth is on his cock, his fingers cup his balls, and he’s losing his mind. That’s when his hand starts working again, pulling Yuri’s hair like he did before, knees practically buckling when Yuri moans around his cock. 

“So good, Yuri, so good,” Otabek manages to say even as Yuri does his best to suck his brains out his cock. “Gonna make me cum.”

As amazing as that sounds, seeing proof of just how good he is at pleasing people, Yuri pulls off with a pop, licking his lips again. One drop of cum lingers right on the tip, and he can’t help himself, leaning in to lick it up. Salty yet tasty. “Back to the bed.”

Otabek wants to argue, wants that mouth on his cock again, but he also wants that ass, wants those long legs wrapped around his waist, so he climbs up on the bed. He lies back, moving his hands up to the headboard as Yuri’s hands trace up his arms to put them there.

“So sexy for me.” Yuri cocks his head, studying the muscles spread out before him. He has to find a way to keep Beka in his bed. Or himself in Beka’s bed, whatever works best. “Tell me what to touch.”

What to touch? Otabek has no idea what to tell him because he has a cute little stripper in his lap, and he wants him to touch everything.

Yuri laughs and traces a finger down the middle of Otabek’s chest. “I can’t touch everything all at once, Beka.” 

Beka. That’s the second time he’s heard that nickname, and the realization snaps him out of it long enough to come up with an answer. “Touch my lips. Kiss me, Yura.”

So they’re exchanging nicknames now? Yuri’s okay with that, and he rewards Beka with what he wants, leaning in for a kiss on the lips. Soft and gentle, he presses their lips together once, twice, a third time, before sitting up again while making sure to grind his ass back on Beka’s cock. 

“Touch my chest.” Low and growly, lots of need in that voice

“Your chest?” Yuri cocks his head, like he’s considering it before reaching out with just a finger again, drawing abstract shapes on Beka’s chest. “Like this, you mean?”

Otabek growls and lets go of the headboard to grab Yura’s wrist only to freeze when Yura picks up his finger. He raises an eyebrow and wags his finger, smiling when Otabek puts his hand back where it was. 

Flattening his hand on Beka’s chest, Yuri say, “Oh, you mean like this?” He lets his hands roam all over his soft skin, hot skin, before focusing on his nipples, playing with them until they’re tight and pebbled. 

“How about this?” Yura looks up at Otabek from under his lashes, tongue flicking out to stop just short of his nipple. He tries to figure out what he’s waiting for then remembers his words. 

“Yes, that, please, yes that.” He doesn’t tell too many partners, but he feels like his nipples connect directly to his cock. When Yuri’s breath blows over his nipple as he laughs, Otabek’s whole body clenches, fire shooting down to his cock. 

Yuri laughs again before bending down the rest of the way to suck on Beka’s nipple. Beka’s whole body arches off the bed, pressing their chests together. It doesn’t do much for him, playing with his nipples, but feeling Beka twist and roll under him has Yuri harder than ever before. At some point he needs to get a hand on his cock. 

When he can’t take any more, when Otabek feels like his cock would explode with just a breath, he puts a hand under Yura’s chin to lift his head. “Enough. Touch me lower.” When Yura opens his mouth like he’s going to argue, Otabek just raises an eyebrow at him. 

“But I like your nipples,” Yura complains, fingers still playing with his nipples. Otabek focuses on taking deep breaths to avoid cumming right there. “And I like your chest.”

“But I said lower.” This time the raised eyebrow asks Yura if it’s okay, Yura gives him an adorable little pout before wiggling his ass and moving down the bed to pepper kisses along Otabek’s thighs. 

Each times he presses a kiss to the warm, smooth skin, Yuri can feel Beka tense, his body clenching up. His body reacts the same way, cock pulsing in his pants wanting contact it doesn’t have. Yuri grinds down into the bed for some pressure, but it’s not enough. 

And Beka definitely notices. 

“I thought you were touching me, not yourself.” Somehow there are hands under his arms, and Yuri ends up under Beka, staring up into bright, heavy eyes. “If it’s that distracting to you, then I guess it’s my turn.” 

Yuri watches wide eyed and Beka starts kissing his way down Yuri’s body. He’s always the worker, not the client, so it’s been forever since someone did this for him. Is he really going to… Does he really trust… 

Otabek starts undoing Yura’s pants, pausing when he realizes the tension in Yura’s body doesn’t seem related to arousal. It’s too tight for that. He pulls the zipper down but doesn’t push the fabric out of the way, looking up to meet Yura’s eyes. 

“You’ve got a talented mouth, Yura, but I bet mine is more talented.” He wiggles his eyebrows getting a small smile in response, some of the tension leaving Yura’s body. 

“No way,” Yuri blusters, not willing to lose face even if it is about blowjobs. “No one’s better than me.” He nods his head, daring Beka to do his worst.

“Well, let’s find out.” There’s no more worry on Yura’s face, just irritation from the challenge, so Otabek dips his head to prove his skills. It’s been awhile since he’s had a partner, but he can’t be that out of practice. 

Pushing the pants out of the way, he gets his first look at Yura’s cock. Long, lean, and pale, just like the rest of Yura’s body. He might not be able to take it all, but he knows it’ll reach the back of his throat. 

“Beautiful,” he mutters before running his nose from balls to tip, breathing in Yura’s scent. Yura twists and turns under Otabek’s hands right before he swallows as much of his cock as possible. 

He chokes when Yura’s hips jerk up, shoving his cock to the very back of his throat, but Otabek doesn’t pull off. He’s going to make Yura cum down his throat even if it chokes him. Fingers wind through his hair, holding on tight as he starts bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more with each movement. 

“Fuck!” Yuri’s back arches off the bed as his head falls back onto the pillow. It feels so good, Beka’s hot mouth tight and wet around his cock. Yuri doesn’t know what to do with his body as it fills with fire from Beka’s mouth. 

“So good, so good.” Yuri starts babbling, not entirely sure what he’s saying. He keeps his fingers in Beka’s hair, that and the sheets against his ass the only things anchoring him in the storm of arousal. 

His thighs tense and relax until Beka starts playing with his balls, a finger trailing further back to ghost over his asshole. Yuri bites out more words as he clenches down over nothing while wishing he had something there. “Want you to fill me.” 

Otabek pulls off Yura’s cock for a moment to look up at the beautiful man in his bed. Pale skin flushed pink with his arousal, pupils blown wide, teeth digging into his lip. Yura’s a masterpiece. “But I want to drink you down.” He likes giving blowjobs, Yura’s not the only one who likes power, who likes seeing his partners writhe on the bed, but normally he spits or takes it on the chest. 

With Yura, he wants it all. 

“You want that, Yura?” Otabek takes a moment to suck on his balls, popping them into his mouth one by one to lave at the soft skin. “You want me to take your cum down my throat?” He pulls back even though it kills him, already wanting his mouth back on Yura. “Or do you want me to stop?”

“More, more, more,” Yuri demands, arousal and desire pushing him forward. He wanted Beka’s mouth on him when he first saw him, but now he needs it on him. “Please, Beka.”

Yuri tightens his fingers in Beka’s hair, not sure how he managed to keep his grip when Beka moved back. He tugs, trying to get Beka closer, pouting when it doesn’t work. “Pleeease!” He is not above begging, not when he’s had a hard on forever and really needs to cum.

Otabek concedes to the tugs, leaning in to swallow Yura’s cock again. There’s swearing from above him as he focuses on making his lover cum. Because no, this is not going to be a one time thing, Yura will be his lover. When he pulls back, Otabek swirls his tongue around the head, plays with the slit. When he pushes down, he breaths in Yura’s sweat and musk, determined to memorize the scent. 

Yura’s breathing picks up, his hands tighten in Otabek’s hair, and Otabek can tell he’s close. Hearing Yura chant “close, close, close” helps give it away. Wanting to push him over the edge, Otabek uses the hand not holding him up to fondle Yura’s balls again, tugging on them right as he scrapes his teeth just barely on Yura’s cock on the way up to put his tongue in the slit so that he can taste his precum one last time before Yura cums. 

He can swallow next time; this time we wants the view.

Yura’s back arches off the bed, thrusting furled nipples and spurting cock into the air. Otabek watches, entranced, as Yura paints his stomach with ropes of cum. As his cock slowly softens, Yura collapses on the pillow, arm covering his eyes. 

Otabek crawls up the bed, ignoring his own need, to lap at the cooling cum on Yura’s skin. It’s not the most appealing, but he wants as much of the dancer as he can get. Besides, it gets him a little gasp from Yura and a hand in his hair. 

“That’s so hot.” He sounds wrecked and worn out from a blow job, and Otabek wonders what he’ll sound like after taking his cock. 

He moves the rest of the way up the bed to nuzzle Yura’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to the shell before nibbling on the lobe. “You ready for more? You ready to give me your ass?”

Yuri moans, body limp on the bed, but arousal still hums under his skin. He still wants to know what that massive cock feels like, and he’ll find the energy for this. “Fuck me, Beka. Fuck me as hard as you can.” 

Beka reaches over to the side table and opens a drawer then freezes. His eyes widen before they close and he drops his head to the pillow next to Yuri’s. “I’m out of lube.”

Seriously? While Yuri might not mind it a little rough, he draws the line at doing it dry. How the fuck is he supposed to enjoy it now? “Beka, please!”

What the hell is he supposed to do now? Otabek tries to come up with something, eyes drifting over Yura’s body, his perfect thighs while he thinks. “Maybe next time? Because I’ll have lube by then, and fucking your thighs works for tonight.” He’s got lotion in the bathroom that’ll make that possible.

Yuri doesn’t know what to think. Clearly, he isn’t getting that cock in his ass tonight, but another night will definitely work. And he’d be down with some thigh action, feeling that cock against his balls with every thrust. “You going to back out because I’m not your boyfriend?” Yes, he’s still a little sore about that. 

Otabek laughs, hopping up from the bed to head for the bathroom. Walking while rock hard isn’t fun, but it’ll be worth it once he cums. “Yura, if you think you’re leaving this bed without agreeing to be my boyfriend, you aren’t as smart as you look.” He grabs the lotion and makes his way back to the bed. 

Boyfriend? Yuri really doesn’t know if that’s a good idea, but it might be worth it for the sex. He’ll give it a shot. Meeting Beka’s eyes, Yuri wiggles out of his pants and thong, focused on speed, no sexiness. “Deal.” He rolls over onto his front, pulling his knees up closer to his chest to push his ass into the air with a little wiggle. “Now come fuck me.”

Hands run up and down his thighs as the lotion bottle hits the sheets by his knees. Yuri moans as fingers start kneading his thighs, arousal building again. If he’s lucky and Beka’s as good as he thinks he’ll be, Yuri’s definitely going to cum again. 

Flipping open the bottle, Otabek pours out some lotion in his palm to slather it along the insides of Yura’s thighs. A small part of his mind wonders if it’ll help keep his skin beautifully soft and smooth, but he pushes that away because now’s not the time. He lingers, taking a moment to appreciate the toned muscles under the soft skin before slicking up his cock and grabbing Yura’s hips. 

“Cross your legs for me, babe.” Otabek wants him as tight as possible, wants to make this as good as possible for himself as well as Yura. “Good boy,” he praises him, hands smoothing over his hips as he lines up his cock with his thighs and thrusts forward.

Yuri shrieks when the hard cock slams into his balls from behind. The feeling rockets through his body as he clenches his teeth and his hands, trying to process it all. With his legs crossed, there’s barely any room for Beka’s cock, and he can only imagine how big it’s going to feel in his ass. 

Beka pulls back, the tip of his cock resting against the crease between Yuri’s thighs. When he doesn’t move, Yuri wiggles his ass, trying to entice him back in. “Come on, Beka.” He tries to be patient, and he’s pretty good at it when he’s getting paid, but this isn’t about money tonight, and he wants to get fucked. 

“Put it back in!” Otabek smirks at Yura’s impatience, cock swelling at the reminder that Yura wants him,  _ needs  _ him. Well, he needs to cum, so he obey, separating Yura’s thighs just enough for the head to slip back in before he slams into Yura, bodies slamming together. 

“So tight for me, babe, so good.” The praise has Yura tightening under him even as Otabek feels his balls dragging over the head of his cock again. The softest skin covers his sac, and Otabek can’t wait to get it in his mouth again. 

Needing to finally get off, Otabek starts thrusting as fast as possible. Yura whimpers and moans with every thrusts, balls bouncing along his cock. The pressure on his cock has Otabek near to bursting, and he knows it’s only a matter of moments before he cums. Yura’s thighs tighten and twitch with every thrust, adding to the sensations for Otabek, but he can’t imagine it’s enough to get Yura off. 

“Oh god yes.” Yuri’s arms give out, face planting in the pillow. Beka’s hand feels so good on his cock, and when his thumb presses into the slit, Yuri cums again. He’s extra sensitive there, playing with the head of his cock practically guaranteed enough to get him off. 

Moments later, Beka follows, cum shooting out between Yuri’s thighs, some of the drops serving as lubrication as Beka’s hips keep thrusting. Eventually they both collapse onto the bed wrung out and tired. Yuri knows they should get cleaned up, but right now, all he wants to do is stay curled up with Beka. 

Otabek wraps an arm around Yuri’s waist to pull him closer so that his back is flush against his chest. Even if it hadn’t been months since he last had sex, it’d still be the best sex he’d ever had. Talented mouth, soft skin, tight thighs, and sexy body with a few hints of sass, enough to know life will stay interesting. 

“Restaurant across the street does deliveries for breakfast. You’ll have to tell me what you like best,” Otabek tells him, pressing a kiss to Yura’s temple. His belt digs into his hip, but shifting a little takes the pressure off, easier than taking the effort to get undressed. 

Yuri rolls over so they’re face to face, fingers tracing along Beka’s pecs and down to his belly button. “Pancakes. And waffles. And bacon.” He wiggles closer to rest his head on Beka’s chest. “Will they deliver lube too?”

Beka laughs and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Probably not. But I’ve got a friend who’d do a lube run. He’s obnoxious, and it’ll take a bit to get him out, but he’ll bring the lube.”

“What’ll it take to get him out?” Yuri likes lube, but he doesn’t want to deal with others. “I’m not sucking him off.”

Hands tighten on his arms, and Beka makes Yuri look at him. “You are not getting anywhere near JJ’s dick. He’s an obnoxious ass, but he has his uses. No, I’ll have to deal with him complaining I didn’t tell him about my new boyfriend sooner then listen to how his girlfriend’s definitely more amazing than my new boyfriend. No blow jobs.”

Yura smiles up at him before burying his face in his neck. “Boyfriend?”

Otabek smiles and rolls on his back while pulling Yura on top of him. They can clean up in the morning. “Boyfriend. I only sleep with boyfriends, remember?” Definitely wasn’t what he was planning when he went to meet Giacometti for a meeting, but he isn’t complaining, not if he gets Yura out of it. 

He definitely remembers that rule, and Yuri’s very happy that Beka was willing to bend the rules for the night. “I remember.” Wrung out and tired, he shifts around to get comfortable on top of Beka. They can figure out the details in the morning. After the lube arrives. He still wants Beka’s cock in his ass. 

He’ll just wait for morning. Yuri can be patient, sometimes. When he gets sex out of it. When it’s Beka. When he’s awake… 


End file.
